<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Friendship by beingvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802728">Love and Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv'>beingvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[怎么你们在加班吗？]<br/>[好惨啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]<br/>[文书比报告难写吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）</strong>
</p>
<p>黑羽-21:23</p>
<p>[那么关于这个约饭群的问题。]</p>
<p>工藤-21:34</p>
<p>[……]</p>
<p>服部-21:35</p>
<p>[@白马 @白马 @白马]</p>
<p>黑羽-21:36</p>
<p>[干什么啊！那家伙在和英国电话会议。]</p>
<p>[怎么你们在加班吗？]</p>
<p>[好惨啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]</p>
<p>[文书比报告难写吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]</p>
<p>系统消息-21:37</p>
<p>[工藤将黑羽禁言15分钟。]</p>
<p>白马-21:38</p>
<p>[啧啧啧]</p>
<p>[一言不合就禁言别人是个懦夫的行为哟尼桑。]</p>
<p>系统消息-21:38</p>
<p>[白马将黑羽解除禁言。]</p>
<p>服部-21:39</p>
<p>[我要退群了，这个群聊为什么不能消息免打扰？？？]</p>
<p>黑羽-21:40</p>
<p>[平次尼酱！！！这个群可是关键时刻救命用的！！]</p>
<p>服部-21:41</p>
<p>[我特么觉得这是催命用的，你饶了我，我还有三十五页要写，堆积文书太多，上次我太困，把两个犯罪手法在文档里记反了，差点被课长发配回大阪，这简直是我人生污点]</p>
<p>工藤-21:45</p>
<p>[我写完了，服部你不会还在办公室吧？]</p>
<p>[你的晚饭呢？]</p>
<p>服部-21:46</p>
<p>[（流泪.jpg）（流泪.jpg）（流泪.jpg）]<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“服部你这个笨蛋，”工藤皱着眉推开门，“既然忙不过来为什么还帮我写上周的那两份？”</p>
<p>“因为只有那两次是我全程参与到尾的啊，”服部两眼发直，茫然地说。“其他的我没法代笔。”</p>
<p>“……” 工藤合上门，走到服部的桌前，看了看屏幕，将手覆盖在服部的手背上，滚动了一下鼠标。“这个案子的后半部分是我负责的吧？我来好了。”</p>
<p>服部双眼无神，向后仰去，左手揉了揉眼睛，摇了摇头，说：“没事，你先回去吧，我再过一个小时应该可以搞定，你昨晚没睡好，今天早点休息。”</p>
<p>工藤不耐烦地说：“起开起开。自己去楼下买点东西吃。”</p>
<p>服部没有动，工藤侧着身干脆半坐在服部腿上，十指翻飞开始打字，服部将头靠在椅背上机械地眨着眼，一只手条件反射地环上工藤的腰，过了一会儿：“？”</p>
<p>工藤坐得不舒服，往前倾了倾，位置动了动，服部：“……”</p>
<p>腿上的人打字的动作停了一下，关东名侦探慢慢慢慢回过头，面无表情，眼神要杀人。</p>
<p>“呵，”工藤说，“看来你还是蛮有精神的嘛。”</p>
<p>“……” 服部整张脸都烧起来，整个人都僵硬了，“这不是我能控制的！”</p>
<p>工藤一脸残念地看着他，却没有动，右手也依旧压在服部正捏着的鼠标上，办公室里日光灯滋滋作响，服部像是在做一个无比真实的梦，忘记了自己方才要说什么，微张着嘴，看着工藤。对面的人同样一动不动地注视着他，过了片刻，神情慢慢变得无奈，工藤又换了一个姿势，整个人都坐上来，空余的手揽过他的脖颈，服部条件反射地托住桌面以防两人摔倒，工藤的脸凑到他的面前，面色微红，嘲道：“笨蛋。”</p>
<p>服部看着他，笑了笑，略带疲惫却不失英气的笑容，说：“你的啊。”</p>
<p>工藤的脸更红了，挠了挠脸，说：“算是吧。”</p>
<p>服部将头埋在恋人的怀里，工藤微凉的指尖按在他的太阳穴，服部深深呼吸，闻到对方从案发现场回来后使用消毒水的味道，以及沉在下面的，上次他去超市补货时一时起意买的，草莓沐浴露的甜香。工藤看到的时候嘲笑了他半天，[这也太幼齿了][还把我当小学生吗][比较适合黑羽那小子才对吧]，一边吐槽一边坦然地接受了，就像服部回到东京来这件事一样。</p>
<p>“这几天你都几点起的。” 工藤说，“你也太逞强了吧。”</p>
<p>“没办法啊~”服部抬起头，“我们关西人就是这样不服输嘿~”</p>
<p>工藤斜睨着他，服部朝他抬抬下颚，“反而倒是你更勉强吧。还难受吗。”</p>
<p>“这几天还好，”工藤说。“你就别太担心了吧，搞得像白马一样老妈子似的。”</p>
<p>“你可别把我和那家伙比啊！”服部说，“那家伙是防着黑羽不被自己蠢死，我顶多是防着你不被自己累死。”</p>
<p>“我看你也挺能把自己蠢死的，”工藤说，“我听到你肚子叫了。”</p>
<p>工藤说着要起身，服部长手长脚地圈住他，说：“啊——难得让我补充下能量嘛工藤——”</p>
<p>“午饭你也没吃吧！”工藤说，“饿昏过去我可背不动你！哎呀放开放开——”</p>
<p>“哟呵——！”</p>
<p>熟悉的充满元气的一听到就让想要人下意识捂口袋的声音，服部猛地抬起头，差点撞到工藤的下巴，工藤险些失去平衡，椅子危险地向后仰去，服部一手扶桌，一手把他圈紧，堪堪回到地面上。</p>
<p>办公室门被推开，黑羽的脑袋探进来，又缩回去，“看来还得等五分钟。”</p>
<p>门外，白马的声音：“我就说过进别人办公室要先敲门，黑羽小同学。”</p>
<p>工藤：“……”</p>
<p>服部：“……”</p>
<p>工藤站起身，服部坐直身体，瞬间觉得饿得头昏眼花，说：“你们怎么来了！？”</p>
<p>黑羽重又探进脑袋，露出小虎牙：“来救你的命，平次尼酱。”</p>
<p>服部：“……”</p>
<p>黑羽像是变魔术一样从门后拎起两个塑料袋，热腾腾的外卖香气扑鼻，服部的眼睛亮了，“喔！炸鸡排！”</p>
<p>白马抓着两大瓶可乐就好像抓着两瓶香槟，跟着黑羽进来，说：“辛苦了，诸位。”</p>
<p>“你不是在电话会议吗？”工藤说，“搞定了？”</p>
<p>“黑羽君一般只会在我电话会议超过预计结束时间半小时后才会忍不住在群里骚扰大家，”白马说，“做为赔礼，给服部君买了双份的炸鸡排。”</p>
<p>服部整个人都趴在办公桌上，只有两只手能动，做出抓取的动作，工藤翻着眼睛走过来，挑了两块最大的炸鸡排放在袋子里，交到服部手上。黑羽从不知什么地方变出四个高脚杯，白马用倒红酒的姿势给所有人都倒了杯可乐。</p>
<p>“果然还是炸鸡足够慰籍都市加班族的心灵，”服部一口气把可乐干了，向后仰去，“啊再给我拿点。”</p>
<p>“……” 黑羽震惊地看着他，“你这也吃的太快了……”</p>
<p>“不是谁都像假洋鬼子那样装模作样啊！”服部说，接过工藤递过来的又两块鸡排，咬了一口。“中午等我忙完了下去食堂都关了，我真是好惨，诶东京。”</p>
<p>“工藤君要来一点吗？”白马说。</p>
<p>工藤摇头，黑羽咬着鸡排说：“怎么尼桑你还担心长小肚子吗。”</p>
<p>工藤看着屏幕，鼠标移动着，又开始打字，说：“先争取把这个今晚写完吧。”</p>
<p>服部让了座位给他，啃着鸡排，又给自己倒了一杯可乐，凑过去看，看了一会儿哧哧笑起来，说：“这完全两个文风啊！”</p>
<p>“管他们怎么想，”工藤冷酷地说，“本身就是为了归档用的，事实无误就可以。……服部你不要把鸡排渣子掉在我的领子里行吗！”</p>
<p>“啊抱歉抱歉，”服部帮他去擦，擦得到处都是油，工藤一脸不善地歪着脖子蹭了蹭肩，盯着屏幕继续敲字，服部看了他一会儿，响亮地在他的侧脸亲了一下。</p>
<p>工藤：“……”</p>
<p>服部止不住地斜眼看黑羽，黑羽露出鄙视的神情，服部在工藤脑袋上给黑羽比 V 字，黑羽转过一圈眼睛，工藤说：“你干嘛呢！”</p>
<p>服部狗腿地给工藤倒了一杯可乐，工藤气势如虹地喝了，继续码字。</p>
<p>黑羽吃完了一块鸡排，双腿交叉躺在会客沙发上，白马拆了一包纸巾给他，黑羽慢条斯理擦了手，打了个哈欠，白马又头也不回地把纸巾盒递给工藤。</p>
<p>工藤：“……”</p>
<p>工藤抽出一张纸巾擦脸，又把纸巾盒扔给服部，服部哈哈笑着接了，工藤踹了他一脚。</p>
<p>黑羽往里躺了躺，给白马让了点位置，白马坐下来，黑羽把腿搁在对方的膝盖上。服部继续消灭剩下的鸡排，工藤不停换行，白马刷手机回邮件，过了片刻，黑羽觉得沙发把手垫得不舒服，又坐起来，换个方向，把脑袋枕在白马的膝盖上，白马空出一只手，习惯性地抚摸着他的头发，办公室里只剩下键盘打字声和轻微的气泡翻腾声，黑羽舒适地眯起眼睛。</p>
<p>又过了很久，服部把鸡排全吃完了，去洗手间洗了把脸，回来轻声说：“剩下的我来吧，你去睡一会儿。”</p>
<p>工藤揉着眼睛，说：“没事，我比你写得简洁多了。”</p>
<p>“那边都人事不省了，”服部抬抬下颚示意。</p>
<p>工藤看过去，沙发上白马回完了邮件，手机扔在一旁，一手托着额，闭着眼睛，另一只手轻轻盖过黑羽的眉眼，黑羽一只手抓着白马的毛衣下摆，另一只手垂在身旁，指尖间隔性无意识地抽动着，胸口缓慢起伏，显然睡着了。</p>
<p>工藤叹了一口气，服部的嘴角动了动，继续轻声说：“从大学时候就讨厌不起来啊，真是让人感到不爽。”</p>
<p>“你终于知道了，”工藤同样轻声说，“黑羽那小子一直就这样。”</p>
<p>白马睁开眼睛，服部转到桌子另一面，一边整着外卖盒，一边用嘴型说：“可怕！”</p>
<p>工藤露出半月眼，白马看过来，朝着他们笑笑，又闭上眼睛。</p>
<p>“周末坚决不加班，”服部低声说。“睡到下午然后去看电影吧。”</p>
<p>“OK，”工藤随口说，把键盘推开，用手掌按了按眼睛。“还剩两行结语，你随便说两句吧，搞定了。”</p>
<p>服部看了看沙发上的两人，把吃完的外卖盒轻轻塞到分类垃圾箱里，又抽了一张纸巾擦手。工藤起身把座位让出来，服部向前一步站到他的面前，工藤挑起眉。</p>
<p>服部凑近了一点，工藤错了一步退到墙边，服部一手撑着墙，朝着他笑。</p>
<p>“适可而止一点啊，”工藤轻声说。</p>
<p>“都睡着了啦，”服部说，“有那么丢人吗。”</p>
<p>工藤面色微红地垂头看着地面，单手插在兜里，靠着墙面的身体往下滑了一点，十年如一日熟悉的姿势，服部把另一只手也撑在墙上，低着头看他。工藤抬起眼睛，眼底下有连日劳累的青淤，目光却依旧如少年般清澈，工藤直视着他，又微微侧过头。</p>
<p>“想什么呢，”工藤轻声说。“笨蛋。”</p>
<p>“唔。”服部说，“你每次喊我笨蛋我都挺开心的。”</p>
<p>工藤很是惊奇地看着他，耳尖也红了，服部接着说：“你只会喊——” 服部的眼睛斜向黑羽，没有把名字叫出来，“——混蛋。”</p>
<p>“什么啊！”工藤压着声音说，“你不会是受白马那家伙影响了吧！”</p>
<p>服部回头看去，白马的胸口缓慢起伏，显然对自己的名字并不警觉，于是露出半月眼，又回过头。工藤正用同一个神情看着他，两人相视，都哧哧笑起来。</p>
<p>“白痴，”工藤说，又挠了挠脸。</p>
<p>“你也是，”服部说。“我选的。”</p>
<p>工藤朝他召召手，服部凑过去吻他，工藤站直了一点，单手环过服部的腰。服部又贴近一些，工藤发出又惊愕又好笑的气音，推着他。“够了啊！”</p>
<p>“关西激情嘛~”服部说。“等我啊。写完了回家。”</p>
<p>工藤坐在桌上，晃着腿，一个从柯南时期遗留下来的习惯，侧过头看他，服部打了几个字，[综上所述]，满脑子都是对方晃动的身体，卡壳了。</p>
<p>“笨蛋，”工藤嘲道。</p>
<p>“真是的，”服部咕哝道，“工藤你肯定是故意的。”</p>
<p>“有~吗~？”工藤拉着长音斜睨着他，依旧是那个嘲讽的语调，“平次~尼酱。”</p>
<p>服部脸红了，打了几个字，又删掉，“绝对是故意的。”</p>
<p>工藤朝着他露出牙齿，服部两眼发直地看着屏幕，眼睛转了一圈，计上心来，用手遮嘴说：</p>
<p>“黑羽……”</p>
<p>白马醒了，工藤翻着半月眼推了他一下，服部朝着工藤笑。</p>
<p>白马：“？”</p>
<p>服部朝他招手，轻声说：“别看了，喊的就是你，来帮一下忙。”</p>
<p>白马小心地把自己从沙发上拆出来，黑羽动了一下，咕哝了一句，白马蹲下身，把手放在黑羽的侧脸，温柔地说：“嘘。”</p>
<p>黑羽翻了个身，白马把手放在他的肩上，等黑羽完全安静下来才起身，走到服部身边。服部指了指屏幕，又双手合十，说：“我听工藤说你总结文书有一套模板句式，也教教我吧。”</p>
<p>白马：“……”</p>
<p>白马看向工藤，工藤用柯南式的无辜神情看回去，白马的眼睛礼貌地转向天花板，又转回来，朝服部做了个手势。服部把座位让给他，抱着手靠在桌边，工藤的腿不晃了，膝盖贴着服部的腰，服部转过头朝着工藤笑，工藤翻了翻眼睛。</p>
<p>白马快速滚动了一下屏幕，点了点头，在最后一栏里飞速打字，过了大约三分钟，点击保存。</p>
<p>“可以了，”白马向他们颌首。</p>
<p>“多谢多谢，”服部说，又凑过去读了一遍。“这可真是万金油的总结啊，不愧是英国人，”想了想又把白马方才打的几句话复制粘贴到新的文档，保存备用，“实在是太厉害了。”</p>
<p>黑羽动了动，翻了个身，打了个哈欠，醒了，从沙发上坐起来：“？”</p>
<p>“睡到一半枕头跑了，”黑羽不满地咕哝着，又揉了揉眼睛。“你们好了没有啊。”</p>
<p>“OK，”服部邮件发送完毕，又点击关机，“搞定了。”</p>
<p>“谢啦，”工藤朝着白马说。“一切都是。”</p>
<p>白马笑笑，说：“What are friends for。”</p>
<p>黑羽一脸茫然地看着对面，又抬起头看着白马，白马摸了摸他的头发，黑羽下意识地往他的手里蹭了蹭，又打了个哈欠。</p>
<p>“不是用来秀就是用来装，”服部凉凉地说，“朋友嘛。”</p>
<p>白马笑了起来，说：“服部君的英文是真的不错啊。”</p>
<p>“那——是！”服部说，整好了包，甩过肩上。“FBI 都没问题，呐工藤？”</p>
<p>“行行行，你最厉害，”工藤说，“终于可以下班了。”</p>
<p>黑羽揉着头发站起身，白马揽住他的腰把对方摇摇晃晃的身形扶正，服部检查了一遍办公室，关灯。搜查一科的走廊空无一人，四个人走出来，服部锁门，工藤最后又看了一下手机，把它放进口袋里。</p>
<p>“谢天谢地终于周末了，”黑羽充满感情地说。</p>
<p>“明天下午三点前谁发群聊而又没有实际流血紧急事件的话，”工藤冷酷地说，“谁提头来见。”</p>
<p>“既然是全方位警告，”黑羽说，“看我干嘛啊！”</p>
<p>“你尽可以放心，工藤君，”白马说。</p>
<p>黑羽警觉地看过去，白马朝着他笑，工藤翻着眼睛看天花板，猛然被服部圈住脖子，服部用下巴按着工藤的脑袋，笑得很是灿烂：“放心吧我们这边也很忙。”</p>
<p>“服部你松开——”</p>
<p>“回家回家！”服部说，“下周一前都不要再见到你们——”</p>
<p>“刚不还说是朋友吗！”黑羽说，“简直用完就扔啊！”</p>
<p>“可是周末不是属于恋人的日子吗，”服部贴着工藤的脸，眉毛扭动，工藤龇牙咧嘴地推他，“自由活动喽——”</p>
<p>白马翻出怀表看了一下，说：“诸位，你们错过晚班地铁了。”</p>
<p>服部：“……”</p>
<p>黑羽笑得打鸣，“走回去吧朋友！”</p>
<p>服部终于把工藤放开了，求助地看着工藤，工藤冷静地看回去，服部扭头朝着白马说：“朋友。”</p>
<p>白马优雅地挑起眉。假洋鬼子傲慢起来有种特殊的压迫感，服部开不了口，遂对着黑羽说：“朋友。”</p>
<p>黑羽：“叫黑羽大人。”</p>
<p>服部看向工藤：“走回去算了。”</p>
<p>工藤一脸毛燥，“白马！”</p>
<p>白马同样对他优雅挑眉。工藤指着黑羽，眼睛盯着白马，说：“你开车来的吧？载我们一程。”</p>
<p>黑羽指着自己，又看向身边：“到底要谁送？”</p>
<p>工藤转向他，“晚上如果白马送我们回去，下周一我可以到你公司来转一圈，假如发生杀人案，那么你就可以放假一天了。”</p>
<p>“……” 黑羽半晌回不过神，“……还有这种操作？？？”</p>
<p>白马嘴角动了动，说：“当然会送你们回去了，工藤也不需要这么挑战江古田的社会治安吧。”</p>
<p>“值得一试？”黑羽说，“尽管有种奇妙的负罪感，但还是值得一试啊！啊尼桑！”</p>
<p>“为什么我的 SAN 值又开始往下掉了，”服部说。“我要回去睡觉啊！”</p>
<p>“尼桑你真是太厉害了，”黑羽双眼发亮，蹭到工藤身旁，“我想——”</p>
<p>白马用手捂住他的嘴把他拉回来，温柔地说：“你不想。”</p>
<p>黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，四个人进了电梯，白马按了地下车库楼层，单手揽着黑羽，空余的手拿出车钥匙。</p>
<p>“多谢多谢，”服部说。</p>
<p>“谢了谢了，”工藤说。</p>
<p>“唔唔噗唔，”黑羽说。</p>
<p>“好的好的，”白马说，略带嘲讽的语气，说到后面却笑了起来。服部双手插兜露出牙齿，工藤转了一圈眼睛，黑羽终于又能喘气了，抓着白马的手，白马漫不经心地拍了拍他的胸口。电梯叮地一声到达车库，白马按了一下钥匙，车灯亮起来，指引都市加班族归途的启明星。</p>
<p>“辛苦了诸位，”白马说，抛了抛车钥匙，又勾在指尖。“下班。”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>